


Useless Love

by vvaallii



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bachelor, Bachelorette AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, adding tags instead of writing, but never written smut before so we'll see, great fun, hi first fanfic, maybe will change to explicit, probably smut, romantic heronstairs, so if don't like them romanticly probs don't read, sorry im taking forever to write the 2nd chapter, there will be pain, well planned smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvaallii/pseuds/vvaallii
Summary: Tessa is the new bachelorette. She needs something interesting in her life. But does she actually want love?  Will is a contestant. Chasing his dream is hard, this is the first step.  Jem is a cameraman. All he wants in some easy money but when he gets himself caught up in Will and Tessa, all he wants to do is run. Run from them, run from himself and what he won't admit.herongraystairs. there will be pain. bachelorette au. also i have never watched more than the ads of the bachelor so excuse inaccuracies.(on hiatus)
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Lonely Garden

**Author's Note:**

> herongraystairs. there will be pain. bachelorette au. also i have never watched more than the ads of the bachelor so excuse inaccuracies. also on fanfic.net and wattpad

Tessa Gray was nervous. Fuck that, she was terrified. Why had she decided to be a bachelorette again? Oh right, she was bored. Bored of modelling, bored of life. The books she read were the only good things in her life. So why not have some fun. Get paid to do shitty acting and flirt with people. It was the first season of the Bachelorette to be held at Hogwarts. At least that’s what Tessa called it. The ‘castle’ was newly built for the show and Tessa was quite shocked at how little research they had done. It was nothing like an actual castle. They hadn’t even bothered to make it out of stone. The walls were plaster. The building was surrounded by lush green trees and was three stories high. The lounge on the first floor. The bedrooms on the second floor and the rec area on the third story.  
Tessa was about to meet the bachelors. She wondered if any of them would actually be nice or just all fake. Would she find love? Was it possible to find true love on a show like this? Did she even want love?

"Tessa, Magnus is here for the interview." A staff member called out. 

Tessa straightened up. She was wearing a long black dress with a slit up the side. The host, Magnus Bane, a famous TV person, sat in the chair opposite her. The crew fixed the cameras and the interview began.

"Tessa, Teresa, our dear lovely Tess, how are you feeling today?" Magnus asked. "Excited, nervous, scared?"

“I’m looking forward to meeting the contestants, I’m sure they are all lovely.” Tessa smiled at Magnus. From the few interactions she’d had so far with him he seemed to be fabulous and Tessa couldn’t wait to get to know him more. 

“And for the viewers, which land does thee come from and tell us a bit about yourself.”

“I grew up in New York and have always loved reading. My brother has always been annoying but oh well. My parents were never very supportive of my modelling career. I mean I don’t really blame them. It just happened by chance so I’m very grateful for that opportunity which I suppose led me to this new opportunity. I am looking forward to this new chapter in my life and I hope that everyone watching is looking forward to what is to come like me.” Tessa kind of felt bad for lying. She wasn’t excited, she just wanted something interesting in her life. 

“Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful.”

“And cut” Someone called out. 

Tessa stood up and smiled at Magnus again as she shook his hand. He was wearing a suit covered in purple sequins. She had seen him arguing with the director about. Obviously he had won. She was glad. It suited him.

“Miss Tessa.” A soft voice called from behind her.  
She turned around to a man around her age. He had dyed silver hair that nearly covered his dark eyes. He was about a head taller than Tessa and was wearing black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. “Hi.” She said, offering her hand. 

“I’m Jem.” He said as he shook her hand. “I’m one of the main cameramen here. I look forward to working with you.” 

“Nice to meet you and thank you. Do you know when the introductions start?”

“Sorry, ah nice to meet you too.” He checked his watch. “You should head down to the garden in about five minutes and then the filming will start shortly after that.”

\--

Tessa stood in the middle of the garden. Tall {fuck it, idc if we in London} gum trees surrounded the area. Bushes of white roses were blooming in between the trees. She was standing on a deck flooded with bright lights. A mic was threaded through her dress. The gates at the front of the garden opened and a man stepped through. Lights followed him as he walked along the red carpet that led to the deck. He suddenly turned around and started moonwalking until he reached Tessa. He then turned around with a twirl and bowed.

“I’m Jackson Wang, thank you for taking the chance to fall in love with me. I used to want to be a kpop idol but here I am.” 

Tessa laughed. “Nice to meet you too. When I’m sure everyone will fall in love with you.”

“Do you mind if I dance?” 

“Please.” Tessa watched as Jackson danced quite impressively. She then met man after man. All of them quite nice and polite. Some of them danced or sang or simply talked to her. She was lost in names although she remembered Gabriel and Ron. Both of them were quite grumpy.  
Lost in thought, waiting for the next man, Tessa jumped as the gates swung open suddenly. A man was pushed in looking rushed and messy. His hair was crumpled like he had been sleeping and he tucked his shirt in hastily as he walked up to her. The black suit matched his hair and his eyes were a wonderful blue. 

“Hi.” The man croaked awkwardly. 

\--

Will Herondale was having a lovely dream about killing ducks. The taste of them and the sight of their blood never ceased to make him happy. Just as he was about to kill the last duck, someone rudely shook him awake.

“Mr William. Mr William.” A hurried voice said. 

Will slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a silvered haired man. He wore a headset and seemed quite stressed. 

“Hurry up, you’re on in two minutes. Get to the gates.” 

The man then rushed off to somewhere. Will sighed...oh crap so he may have kind of forgotten where he was. He jumped up hurriedly and pulled on his shoes. He grabbed his jacket from his bag on the bench and tried to straighten it out. He then ran out of the building along the path they had previously shown and stopped in front of one the camera crew. The silver haired man came over and stuffed a wired mic in his hand then grabbed the other end of the wire and stuffed it down his shirt. Will shivered as his fingers grazed his back. The man’s hands were cold as ice. The man then proceeded to shove Will through the gates that someone had just opened. Bright lights flared in his eyes and he saw Tessa a few metres in front of him. He stumbled over the red carpet and came to a stop on the deck about a metre from Tessa. 

Tessa was smiling as she said, “Well you look lovely don’t you?”

Will grimaced, he had had a plan but his nap had made him forget everything. “Sorry, I just woke up. I’m Will.” He stuck out his hand. Tessa shook it. Her hands were slim and soft. 

Tessa laughed. “I don’t blame you. You were probably bored as heck.”

“Actually I was having a rather lovely dream about ducks.” 

“Ah, I see, so tell me about yourself.”

What should he say? “I wanted to try something new so I applied for this show and here I am. I love reading and fencing.” Will took in Tessa’s face properly. She wore an elegant black dress and silver chain hung on her neck sitting in the dip of her collar bone. Her wavy brown hair shaped her face and light reflected off her in a way that made her look angelic. Not Celaena level beauty but still very gorgeous. 

Tessa’s face lit up, “Ooo,” she gasped. “What do you like to read? I love reading too.”

What an unexpected surprise. “Harry Potter {no jk rowling though}, A Tale of Two Cities and Percy Jackson are some of my favourites. {Bro idk my mind has gone blank, what modern books would Will love?}”  
For the remainder of their short introduction they talked about the books they loved and the characters they hated. Tessa was one of those people that were very easy to talk to and her smile was contagious. 

\--

After all the first impressions were over Tessa was exhausted. It would take her a while to remember their names. She just had to do the last section for the night and then she could sleep. Standing on the platform after the Will left she suddenly felt very empty. Standing there in the dimming lights she felt very small. The wind was starting to pick up and Tessa wrapped her arms around herself. Despite having met so many people tonight she couldn’t help but feel as if she was in the middle of a very lonely garden. 

“Tessa.” Jem’s voice called. 

She turned to see him beckoning her over. She walked over to him. 

“How do you feel?” He asked as he fiddled with a mic pack in his hands. 

“A bit overwhelmed but good.”

He smiled at her. “Just got one more shoot today and then we can all sleep.” 

“When should I go to the hall?”

“The director will take you, he should be here around now,” As Jem spoke the director appeared from behind one of the light poles. “Ah speak of the devil.”

The director's name was David, Tessa had met him the day before. She wasn’t a fan of him. He seemed quite harsh and strict. She thought he was around fifty years old with his greying hair and glasses that hung on his nose. 

“Come along.” David called and Tessa followed. 

She was lead to the entrance to Hogwarts and Tessa took a deep breath. She just had to address the bachelors and mingle a bit. That’s all. She pushed the dark wooden dark door open and stepped into the room. About three quarters of the walls were glass and they looked out into the garden which was lit every few metres with small lights. The bachelors were all standing in lines to the left side of the large room. They all looked rather restless. There tables of food and liquor spread throughout the room. On the right side of the room, the plaster walls held more dark wood doors that led to the upper floors and bathrooms. 

Tessa stepped up to where the director pointed and faced the men. They all waited for the “action” and then Tessa spoke. “Thank you to everyone here today, I have really enjoyed talking to you all and I hope that we can all become closer over these weeks. I know that not everyone is going to be happy and I do not wish to hurt anybody, but I hope that this can be a positive experience in all our lives.” Okay she had no idea what she was saying but like hey, oh well. “Let us begin this event.”

Throughout the next couple of hours Tessa talked to the boys. A lot of them were drinking and making fools of themselves. Jackson was challenging people to fencing face offs. A man named John, Tessa remembered, was currently talking to her. He had a dry sense of humour and kept trying to make her laugh. It was funny the first time but after a while it just got tiring. Tessa shifted her gaze to see Will staring at the drinks on one table rather intensely. He was fluttering his fingers over them as if checking for poison. Except that he didn’t have any magic. Well at least to Tessa’s knowledge. She excused herself from John and walked over to Will. “So, are any of them likely to kill someone?”

Will jumped, having not realised she was next to him. “They seem to be fine, I am just wondering which drink to have. It seems I am very out of it today.”

Tessa picked up two red wines and offered one to Will. “Just to be safe.”

“Thanks.” Will took the glass and sculled it. 

Tessa choked on her sip of wine, having not expected him to do that. “Are you alright? Something on your mind or do you usually just do that?”

She couldn’t read the look that flashed in his eyes quickly before disappearing. He smiled brightly, too brightly. “Nope just fine, I love the taste of wine. Can’t get enough of it.”

The rest of the night went smoothly. Tessa eliminated ten people including John leaving twenty people left in Hogwarts. Finally the shooting ended and Tessa was able to go to her room and sleep. 

\--

Jem finished packing up the equipment and then made his way to his room on the second floor. He would be sharing a room with one of the contestants. He wondered who it would be. He was lucky that his stuff was already in the room and he didn’t have to collect it like the bachelors did. Jem opened the door labelled 23 and stepped into his room. It was a nice room with two single beds in either side of the room. It had a small window that looked over the gardens and a bathroom. Jem closed the blind and brushed his teeth. He shrugged his shirt, pants and shoes off. He was glad he had brought his fluffy grey pyjamas. He put on the pants and threw the shirt on his bed. He’d put it on later. The door opened and a black haired man walked in dragging a suitcase. 

The man, who Jem remembered to be Will, jumped when he saw Jem. “Oh hi, I didn’t realise you were in here. I’m Will.” Will had a slight flush on his cheeks and averted his eyes. 

“Jem, remember to wake yourself up, I won’t be there again.”

Will nodded and they both slowly got ready and went to sleep. Jem was looking forward to the drama he would surely have to film tomorrow.


	2. ...

idk if i will continue lmao  
does anyone want me to continue?


End file.
